


Birthday Boy

by infectedscrew



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Small kisses, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a certain speedster’s birthday. Teddy and Billy both have something sweet for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

“Hey, what’re you doin’?”

Billy flinched. Even after three months of Tommy living with him, the random appearances hadn’t gotten any easier. His hand stilled its stirring and he looked over at his physical mirror.

“I’m making cake.”

Tommy’s eyebrow shot up. He was possibly the only person under the age of fifty who could possibly look that condescending. “Why’re you doing that?” He asked around his mouthful of chips. He leaned over, looking at the bowl. “What kinda cake anyway? It looks like you mixed together dirt and motor oil.”

“It’s a cake for you, Tommy,” Billy returned, yanking the bowl away and glowering.

That made the speedster pause. “Wuh…” He swallows thickly. “Why’d you do that?”

“I think it’s because it’s your birthday,” a third voice entered the kitchen.

Both teens turned away from the counter to look at the door. Teddy Altman was leaning in the doorway like a movie star prick (Tommy thought so anyway, Billy was probably disagreeing if his grin was anything to go by). The blond smile and pushed off of the wall, stepping into the kitchen. He reached Billy’s side, dropping a hand on his shoulder.

Tommy picked another chip and took an angry bite. “I don’t need a cake,” he grumbled around the food.

Billy gave a shrug, going back to his stirring. “Sure you do. It’s your birthday and you haven’t asked for anything yet.”

“Not that you won’t be getting a present,” Teddy put in quickly.

“I don’t want anything.”

The stirring stopped, a sign that something was going to happen. But it was Teddy’s disturbingly wide eyes that said Tommy was going to be the brunt end of attention. For once, that annoyed the speedster to no end. Moodily, he stuffed another handful of chips into his mouth. He tried to ignore the exchanged glances, which was hard considering it was right in front of him.

“Tommy Shepard, speed wonder, doesn’t want anything?” Billy repeats with far more words than Tommy originally used.

“Be still my heart,” Teddy started, pressing a dramatic hand to his broad chest. “It must be the end of the world.”

“No, just Tommy’s birthday,” Billy continued.

The disturbingly cute couple laughed quietly with each other while Tommy just glared. Half of the chip bag disappeared into his mouth before he decided to honor them with his words.

“I don’t have to want something all the time,” he muttered.

The stirring continued. “No, you don’t. But it’s your birthday. In a weird sort of way, you’ve earned it,” the dark haired twin stated.

“Earned something for being alive?”

“Of course. For you that’s a feat of nature,” Teddy snorted, turning his head to cover his chuckles.

Coming into the kitchen was a bad idea. Not only did he not have enough chips to drown out his curse words, he hadn’t glared this much in a long while. To save face, he crumbled up the bag and shoved it into the trash. Idly, he licked off his fingers.

“And I deserve cake? Am I being punished?” He asked, frowning at Billy’s back.

“Hey! I’m trying my best,” Billy retorted.

Teddy reached over, hitting Tommy’s shoulder. “Why don’t we go play some video games?” He smiled at the speedster. “I’ll let you pick. And maybe let you win.”

“What’re you talkin’ about? I always win,” he said, looking smug as he shoved Teddy’s fist away. “Alright, we’ll let Martha Stewart finish.”

Dodging the glare and a carefully aimed spoon, Tommy zipped out of the kitchen. Teddy trailed after him a few minutes later, leading Tommy to believe that some hurried make up cute stuff went on when he wasn’t there to stop it. Seriously, those two were going to be the death of him but that “story book”. He dropped onto the couch, fully expecting Teddy to set up the game system.

“I’m guessing you expect me to set up the game system?” Teddy sighed when Tommy nodded. Despite his half-hearted glower, he moved to set up the game. He moved to the couch, dropping next to the speedster, he handed over the controller.

For the next hour, the two did their best and beating the crap out of each other through poorly animated cartoon characters. When Tommy won he would punch air and Teddy’s shoulder repeatedly. To which Teddy would laugh, hardly affected by the hits. However, when the game went to Teddy, it was the shape-shifters turn to cheer. At one point, he smacked a kiss onto Tommy’s cheek. While the blond happily turned back to the game, Tommy had to stare.

Secretly, he wished he had a bag of chips to hide behind. Like real men tended to do when confronted with something heart-pounding.

Still, there were games to be won and Tommy was determined to get Teddy back for that display of affection.

Half way through their sixth row of games, Billy stepped in front of them.

“Hey! I’m playin’ here!” Tommy complained. He shot Teddy a glower when the traitor shut off the game.

Billy lifted his hands, showing Tommy the strangest cake he had ever seen. It was lopsided and oddly squishy on one side. The icing was melting, barely covering everything. There was no way he was going to try it. Even if his look-a-like shoved a plate into his hands.

“What is it?”

“Cake,” Billy answered, sitting next to him.

Tommy lifted the plate, giving it a cautious sniff. To be fair, it didn’t smell bad but it didn’t really smell good either. In fact, it didn’t smell like much of anything. He glanced to his left, Teddy was smiling encouragingly at him. He looked to his right, Billy’s brown eyes were wide silently urging him to try the cake. He focused on the cake that sat innocently on his plate. Giving a harsh swallow, he lifted his fork and took a massive bite.

There was silence as he sat and chewed. Finally, he swallowed, the motion hard and painful looking. He coughed, wiping his mouth.

“S-s'good,” he muttered.

Billy’s anxious face split into a massive grin. “Really?” At Tommy’s nod, he did this strange little bounce thing that, so help the speedster, made him deserve a hug. Or a punch, Tommy hadn’t decided yet. Teddy gave that infuriatingly soothing chuckle and gripped Tommy’s shoulder—he was pretty sure that was a silent congrats on managing to swallow Billy’s food.

“What’s my gift?” He asked, quickly setting the plate back down.

On either side of him, the couple shared another one of those silent looks. It lasted for a second, then they leaned very close. He blinked, never wanting more than ever to squirm away.

“You’ll see later,” Billy whispered and never had a voice hit Tommy in the groin so hard.

Before Tommy could think on it, or get away from them, the two closed the gap and pressed two very soft kisses on either side of his face. He went still for the first time in his life. And for the first time in his life, Tommy was happy he was having a birthday at all.


End file.
